


Manaketes and Moomins

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Takes place in 2019 Moominvalley, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is a rollercoaster of emotions, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: While out on a walk with her daughter, Nah, Nowi runs into an Anna who offers them the opportunity to visit a new world.Nowi takes the offer and drags Nah in with her.Meanwhile in Moominvalley, The Joxter has stopped by to visit Pappa for the first time in years... oh, and there’s dragon people
Kudos: 3





	Manaketes and Moomins

Grima was defeated years ago, and yet the damges that he did were still being repaired. Whether they be physical or emotional, there was no doubt that damage was still there. 

It was for that reason that Nowi, a not-so young Manakete woman was taking a stroll through the forest with her Daughter from the future, Nah. They were walking by South town, absentmindedly letting their feet guide them and not paying much attention to their surroundings. Nowi was skipping happily along, picking flowers she liked as they walked along, while Nah simply walked normally along with her mother. 

They slowly strolled away from South Town, and eventually found their way getting deeper and deeper into the forest. They were walking for a few hours, when they came across a clearing. A clearing housing one of the many Anna sisters. The Anna who was stationed in the clearly quickly caught sight of Nowi and Nah and hollered over to them, waving her hands. Nowi was quick to dash over to Anna,

“Hey! You must be Anna, right?” The redhead giggled,

“You must’ve met my sisters, then! May I get your name, Miss?” Nowi nodded, grinning,

“I’m Nowi! And this-“ Nowi turned around to grab Nah by the shoulders and pull her close, “is my daughter! Her name is Nah!” Nah rolled her eyes, 

“Stop acting so childish, Mother. We are simply here for a nice, and Invigorating hike,” Nowi groaned,

“Stop using such big words! They’re so confusing!” Anna laughed as she over heard th conversion,

“I apologize for interrupting, dears, but may I interest you in a portal through an Outrealm gate? It’s only two thousand gold per person, and it’ll take you to a new world!” She pitched her plot for money. Like any Anna, her main goal was to make money. Nowi tilted her head, confused,

“A new world? Will we be able to get back?” Anna nodded,

“Yes yes! The reason the price is the way it is is because it’s one thousand there and one thousand back! So, what do you say, Nowi?” Nowi lit up,

“Well, this is just perfect! I always carry Five thousand gold on me just in case!” Nah let out a snort of amusement,

“Really? That’s quite mature of you, Mother... wait, no, you can’t mean we’re going to go through the gate?” Nowi simply nodded as she handed over the money to Anna. Anna grinned wide and double checked the gold then grinned even wider. She quickly ran into her makeshift shack and came back out with two small disks, and handed one to Nowi and Nah,

“These have two time uses! Simply throw them to the ground and they bring you back here when in the other world! Now go on!” She clicked a button on the wall and pushed Nowi and Nah into a gate that had opened before they could react and she waved, continuing to smile greedily at the Four thousand gold she now had.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other world, Moomin was sitting outside, helping MoominMamma plant flowers around the house. His best friend, Snufkin, had yet to arrive for spring, but he did his best not to think too much about Snufkin’s absence. MoominPappa was fishing in the stream just at the bottom of the hill while he and Mamma planted the flowers around the house,

“WHA-“ Moomin quickly turned around when he heard Pappa yell and Mamma did the same. A tall man who looked remarkably a lot like Snufkin was resting his chin on Pappa’s head as he fished, “Joxter, what are you doing here? It’s been decades since we’ve seen each other, what are you doing?!” Moomin’s ears perked at that statement. So they knew each other. He turned to look at Mamma only to realize that she was walking down the hill to meet Pappa,

“Joxter, I must say that this is most unexpected!” The man, Assumedly named Joxter grunted,

“I was in the neighbourhood... so I decided to stop by,” he yawned and sat down next to Pappa, curling up on the ground. that was when Moomin noticed Joxter had a long, black, thin tail with a fluffy bit at the end. The tail wrapped around Joxter’s resting body, at he closed his eyes, “I’m tired, so good night,”

“But it’s only mid-day!” Pappa exclaimed, reeling in his fishing rod and resting it against the fence on the bridge, 

“Yes, the perfect time for a nap,” Pappa stayed quiet as he glared at Joxter,

“Pappa, who’s he?” Moomin asked and Pappa turned to look at him,

“He’s my old friend, the Joxter! Haven’t seen him in years though!” Pappa looked down to the Joxter who had quickly fallen asleep on the wooden bridge, his long tail occasionally whipping around as he dreamt,

“The Joxter?” Papa nodded,

“He was once a good friend of mine. Grew quite a bit since I last him, it’d be hard to believe he’s the same man if it wasn’t for the fact he’s fallen asleep already!” Pappa chuckled and smiled fondly, “Say, I’ve never given it much thought, but he looks quite like Snufkin, doesn’t he?” Moomin looked closer and caught the similarities,

“Yeah, so what?! Me and Snufkin look similar, but we’re not related!” Moomin jumped at Little My’s voice,

“Now now, My, no need to yell. The Joxter is trying sleep,” Mama spoke up. My huffed,

“Sleep schmeep! It’s almost lunchtime, he doesn’t need to be sleeping!” She walked over next to the Joxter and knelt down, “HEY! Wake up, Cat man!” She kicked the Joxter who jumped up at the contact, hissing loudly as his tail stuck up in surprise. My fell over, laughing at The Joxter’s reaction as he tried to compose himself after the scare from her. Mamma giggled from beside Pappa as Moomin simply watched as the Joxter rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

It was then that everyone heard yelling, followed by a menacing roar and a loud laugh coming from the forest, which shut everyone up and brought their attention to the trees. A few seconds passed and a person came into few. The one person was being chased by... a dragon? A rather big dragon too. Wait... big dragon?

“RUN!” Moomin shouted, which is exactly what everyone did. He dashed into the house with Pappa and Mamma. My ran behind a bush and the Joxter simply yawned and sat still, his tail lightly whipping the floor in anticipation. 

“M O ̷̹͋ T̴ ̘̍ H ̶͙͆ E R ̷̙̈ !” Moomin heard a slightly distorted voice call, followed by a quiet grumble,

“NAAAAAHH!! We’re supposed to be playing!! This is too scary to be playing!!” The woman yelled as she ran into the bridge and halted, turning to face the dragon. Then she quieted as she noticed The Joxter, “Hello! Who are you?” The Joxter blinked, and watched as the pink dragon approached and stopped just behind the green-haired woman, staring down at the two of them,

“I’m the Joxter...” the woman smiled and clapped her hands,

“The Joxter!” She echoed, “I’m Nowi!” She paused and turned around to face the dragon, who was glaring at her and huffing, “and this!” She turned back to the Joxter, “is my Daughter!” The dragon seemingly rolled its eyes and bent down to be on eye level with Nowi and the Joxter,

“M o̴t̷h̴e̷r̵,̷ ̵I̴ t̴o̷l̵d̵ ̶y̷o̶u̷ ̶n̴o̴t̷ t̵o̷ ̶g̶o̶ t̵hro̶u̶g̶h ̶t̴h̷e p̶o̷r̶t̶a̴l̶,” the Distorted voice sounded from nearby that they had all heard before. It took everyone, in the house or not, to realize that the dragon had sad those words,

“D-Did... Did the dragon just talk?? And did you say that it was your daughter?” Nowi nodded, 

“Turn back! Turn back!” She cheered to the dragon, who breathed out, and once again seemingly rolled their eyes. With a sigh, it curled in on itself and a pink glow surrounded it, masking it from the eyes of everyone. The dragon was in the pink orb for a second or two and when the pink suddenly burst and a young, green-haired woman stood in the dragon’s place, wearing a long, red cloak with a tall collar. Nowi clapped her hands together,

“See?! My daughter!” The Joxter swished his tail from side to side subtly as he stared at Nowi and her daughter. Before the Joxter could speak, The daughter spoke up,

“Mother, I hope you are aware of others nearby,” 

“Well of cours-“

“I’m sorry, but can you please tell me your daughters name?” Nowi smiled and turned to the shorter woman. The woman sighed heavily and rolled her eyes,

“Nah,” the Joxter tilted his head,

“Why not? Your mother told me he-“

“No, that’s my name.” She said with a sigh, “my name is Nah...” The Joxter’s tail calmed down and he took a step back, raising a paw to his cheek to call,

“It’s fine, you can all come out! seems they already know, either way!” He called. Little My was the first to step out of the Bush she was hiding in, followed by the Moomins stepping out of their house and walking down to greet Nowi and Nah,

“It’s nice to meet you, Nowi and Nah!” Mamma was the first to speak,

“I’m MoominMamma, you may call me simply Mamma,” she smiled,

“Yes, and I am MoominPappa, otherwise just Pappa,” Pappa theintroduced himself. Moomin was about to introduce himself, but was interrupted by My,

“And I’m Little My!” She spoke loudly, putting her hand to her chest proudly. Nowi grinned and turned to look at Moomin, 

“O-Oh! I-I’m MoominTroll, but you can call m-“

“Oh! oh! oh! Lemme guess! Lemme guess!” Nowi shouted before Moomin could finish, “Is it Troll?! Do I call you Troll?!” Moomin sputtered,

“I-I-I, well, uh, N-No, Um, No, I’m-I’m Just Moomin... or, uh, MoominTroll, whichever you prefer, really,” he explained, and Nowi slowly nodded her head,

“Okay!” Nah on the other hand sighed, and turned to Moomin, 

“Can you tell us where our location is?” She inquired. Moomin nodded,

“Yes, of course! Though it’s a bit strange that you Don’t know where you are!”

“Which is...” she prompted,

“MoominValley!” Everyone but Joxter said in Unison. Nah nodded, and pulled out a book from her purse and a quill,

“You wouldn’t happen to have any ink that I could acquire, would you?” She asked. My turned to Nah and began giggle,

“You’re using a Quill? With Ink? Why Don’t you just use a pen or pencil?!” She laughed. Nah simply tilted her head to the side, confused,

“Pen? Pencil? I apologize for my possible delusion, for I do not understand what those are,” she spoke, and Nowi imitated a throwing up noise,

“Blargh! Must you always use such big words, Nah? They hurt my brain cuz they make me think!” She whined, and Moomin squinted at Nowi. There was no way that this was the mother. Surely it was the other way around. And what about Nah being a dragon? Was no one going to address that,

“Hey Hey! What happened to the Nah being a dragon?! What was that about? We can’t just ignore, can we?” My shouted. Moomin nodded,

“That’s exactly what I was thinking!” Nah sighed and placed her book and quill back in her purse, then proceeded to pull out a shiny gemstone,

“This is how we do it. With the use of Dragonstones, we are able to harness the arcane abilities of the Manakete,” she explained,

“Does that mean I could turn into a dragon with one?!” My jumped up, attempting to take the dragonstone from Nah’s hand,

“No, silly! Dragonstones only work on our species, Manaketes! Unless you’re a Manakete, it won’t work!” My put her hands on her hips, disappointed,

“And how do you know I’m not a Mahna-Keht thing?” Nah heaved our a loud sigh and rolled her eyes,

“You Don’t have dragon blood. If you did, me and Mother would’ve been able to sense it. That and your ears aren’t pointed like ours,” Nah pointed you her ears, bringing attention to the fact that her ears were, in fact, pointed. My huffed,

“Ugh, Fine! Whatever, I’m going back to my Teapot, this is too confusing! See you!” She stormed off, leaving Pappa, Mamma, the Joxter and Moomin to be with Nah and Nowi,

“Well, I suppose I better go start lunch,” Mamma spoke up, turning away and waving as she walked up into the house. The Joxter yawned and stretched, his claws scratching the wooden bridge as he stretched,

“So, may I ask just what you all are? There are no known species where we are from that resemble you...” Nah looked to the Joxter, “how about you go first?” The Joxter rolled his eyes and sighed, his tail subtly wagging in annoyance,

“I’m a Mumrik,” Nah nodded,

“Oooooh! A Mumrik! What a fun name!” Nowi finally squeaked, excited to learn a new word, “And what are you fluffy ones? You’re nothing like anything we’ve seen!” She said, addressing Pappa and Moomin, smiling wide, she awaited the answer. Pappa cleared his throat and looked to Nowi, 

“We, young Nowi, we are Moomins,” Nowi folded her arms at Pappa’s words and pouted. Nah scoffed and rolled her eyes,

“Here we go...” She muttered under her breath, 

“I’ll have you know that I am anything but young, okay! I’m over a thousand years old, so don’t you dare call me Young! I’m older then any of your ages combined! Don’t call me young cuz I’m not! Understand! I’m over a thousand years old so I’m not young!” Moomin’s eyes widened,

“Y-You’re a Thousand years old?” Nowi nodded proudly,

“Something like that! It’s... hard to remember cuz I never really... had a birthday while I was in, Uh, Slavery,” she paused, “But! I have friends and a family now that I celebrate my birthday with! It’s on the twenty-first of the ninth month!” Her whole demeanour changed in just a few seconds as she continued with a smile, 

“I-I’m Sorry, Miss Nowi, did you just say S-Slavery?” Pappa chimmed in, clearly concerned, 

“I’d prefer not to talk about it. As you can imagine, I’ve been through a lot since I’ve been alive for so long!” She smiled, trying to cheer everyone back up, 

“Of course...” Pappa paused to look to Moomin and the Joxter and sighed, looking back to Nowi and Nah, “Would you like to join us for Lunch? It should be done somewhat soon,” Nowi nodded and grabbed Nah’s hand before she could object, dragging her into the tall house the Moomins were living in,

“Sooo... what’s it like in this world?” Nah spoke up as she sat down at the table, looking to everyone expectantly,

“World?” The Joxter raised an eyebrow as he took out a pipe and lit it, taking in a breath of the smoke,

“Yeah, we’re uh, from another World,” Nah supplied as she turned to Mamma looking for an answer, who cleared her throat,

“Well, it’s quite a humble life if I do say so myself,” Mamma was the first to speak,

“But there’s still fun adventures to be had!” Moomin piped in,

“Yes yes, I’ve been on my fair share of adventures, I’ll tell you that much... actually, I’m just thinking about it now but...” Papa looked to Nowi and Nah and squinted his eyes, “You two said you were a... Mana-Khet?” 

“Manakete,” Nah corrected,

“Right... So, uh, how did you get here? It wouldn’t happen to be with the help of a lady called Annie? Anikó? Annika?Anna? One of those?” Nah and Nowi exchanged glances as they slowly nodded their head, 

“Y-Yes... it was a lady called Anna...” Pappa ‘hmm-ed’ and closed his eyes briefly as he thought,

“I once meet another pair of... Mana-Kent’s a while back... we’ll, actually, I think only one was one of those, the other looked a lot like a Mimble,” 

“So the Anna’s have been Conning people with a new world for some time then,” Nowi said, turning to look to Nah who nodded,

“Do you perhaps remember their names?” Pappa nodded and smiled proudly,

“Of course I do, I could hardly forget them. An eccentric duo, they were...” he took a long pause to look to the Joxter who was staring at him in anticipation, “Their names were Marth and Tiki!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I’m totally up to continue it, but as of now that’s all I got!  
> Please let me know if you liked it and if you want more!


End file.
